Ghanaian 10 cedi coin
For the coin dated 2003, see Ghanaian 10 cedi coin (fantasy). Ghana |value= GH₵10.00 |years= 1991 |mass= 3.5 g |diameter= 21.8 mm |thickness= |composition= nickel-plated steel |shape= al |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= ( ), , state title |reverse= , value, year }} The 10 cedi coin is a former circulation piece of the Republic of Ghana that was issued in a single type in 1991. It was distributed by the Bank of Ghana and struck under contract at the Royal Mint in , Wales. The coin was initially legal tender in its country of origin, circulating for a nominal value of 10.00 second cedis. However, it was eventually demonetized on January 1, 2008, a few months after the third cedi was introduced. A coin of the denomination was also produced in 2013 in observance of the 60th anniversary of the first . It is uncertain whether this piece is legal tender and was authorized by the Bank of Ghana. Coins Circulation coin (1991) After years of high inflation in Ghana, many of the country's low denomination coins had begun to disappear from circulation in the 1970s and 1980s. In response, the Bank of Ghana released a series of higher valued 5, 10, 20, 50, and 100 cedi coins in 1991. Each was struck under commission at the Royal Mint in Llantrisant, Wales. The 10 cedi piece was issued solely in 1991, and was finally demonetized on January 1, 2008. The piece is composed of nickel-plated steel and measures 3.5 grams in mass and 21.8 millimeters in diameter. It has medallic alignment and a plain edge, and is al in shape. Both of its rims are raised and undecorated. An illustration of a ( ), including its s and , is displayed inside a circular dashed border in the center of the obverse. Introduced to Ghana in the late 19th century, this species of tree has become important to the , which produces a large percentage of the world's cocoa. Engraved clockwise along the rim above the image is the state title "GHANA". It is accompanied by the "FREEDOM AND JUSTICE", which is inscribed in the opposite direction from the piece's upper left to upper right peripheries. The two inscriptions are separated from one another by two small circular points. The from the – which features images of a crossing and ceremonial , the , a cocoa tree, and a separated by and a – is illustrated in the center of the reverse. Engraved horizontally in the middle of the piece is the date of minting, "1991", the first two digits separated from the last two by the arms. The face value "10 CEDIS" is also inscribed on the reverse, the numeral "10" appearing above the escutcheon and the word "CEDIS" written counterclockwise below the arms. Four decorative objects separate the year from the value. The mintage of the coin is currently unknown. Only business strikes are reported to exist. East African Coronation Safari coin (2013) In 1953, Kenya, Uganda, and Tanganyika hosted the first East African Coronation Safari in celebration of the of (1926–; r. 1952–). The event, which became the East African Safari Rally in 1960 and the Safari Rally in 1975, has been held annually since then. In celebration of the 60th anniversary of the rally, a series of non-circulating 5, 10, and 20 cedi coins in precious metals was produced. Whether these pieces are legal tender and were authorized by the Bank of Ghana is currently uncertain. The 10 cedi piece is composed of .900 fine gold and measures 3.456 grams in mass and 21 millimeters in diameter. It has medallic alignment and is round in shape. Both of its rims are raised, and the rim on the obverse is decorated with a beaded border. The coin's obverse features designs by British sculptor Ian Rank-Broadley (1952–). A right-facing portrait of an elderly Queen Elizabeth II wearing the is displayed in the center, the "IRB" initials of the artist engraved in small print below. Engraved clockwise along the rim to the upper left is the caption "ELIZABETH II", and inscribed in the same direction at the periphery to the upper right is the face value "10 CEDIS". The two inscriptions are separated from one another by a small circular point. Written in the opposite direction at the periphery below is the state title "REPUBLIC OF GHANA", which is separated between the words "REPUBLIC" and "OF" by a small coat of arms of Ghana. The arms on the piece consists of an escutcheon surmounted by the and a , by two s ( ) wearing the , and displayed above a bearing the national motto "FREEDOM AND JUSTICE". An illustration of a with s ( ) and s in the background is displayed inside a solid circular boundary in the middle of the reverse. Engraved clockwise along the periphery above is the legend "EAST AFRICAN CORONATION SAFARI". Displayed in the opposite direction at the rim below are the dates "1953-2013", which are flanked on both sides by a small circular point. As many as 700 proof-like examples of the coin were manufactured. References * * * *Schön, Günter and Gerhard, Weltmünzkatalog 20. Jahrhundert, 44. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461192 *Schön, Günter/Kramer, Sebastian, Weltmünzkatalog 21. Jahrhundert 2001–2015, 2. Auflage, 2016, Battenberg Gietl Verlag, ISBN 9783866461208 * Category:20th century coins Category:Coins of Ghana Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Ghanaian cedi Category:Gold Category:Heptagonal coins Category:Nickel Category:Round coins Category:Steel